1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foldable bicycle, more particularly to a positioning device adapted to position a rear frame of a foldable bicycle relative to a front frame when the foldable bicycle is folded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Foldable bicycles are popular because they are convenient to transport and store. A conventional foldable bicycle includes a front frame and a rear frame which is foldable towards the front frame. However, there is no means for positioning the rear frame relative to the front frame when the foldable bicycle is folded. Thus, the rear frame is liable to spread itself relative to the front frame when transporting the foldable bicycle.